Human Delights
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Dean/Cas fic. Castiel discovers pie. Spoilers for "Two Minutes to Midnight" if you haven't seen it. Please read and review.
1. Pie

_..._

_A Dean/Castiel fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Supernatural. I'm not that awesome. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, this is/was now number 30 on my list of Dean/Cas fics to write ... I'm not sure that list will ever end, but I think I've probably made my way through half of the fics I intended to write. Maybe more. Not bad so far. _

_I may or may not turn this into a multi-chapter fic. The premise is that Castiel is experiencing pie for the first time as a human, but theoretically I could do a few chapters where he discovers something new each time. I don't know, I haven't decided yet. I'll probably end up listing it as complete, but I might add more later. _

_Also, I've written a Bobby/Crowley fic, but I haven't decided if I'm going to post it. What do you guys think? It's really short, but I dunno if I like it or not. Let me know what you think. _

_Well, let's get on with it, shall we? _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it! _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Castiel was slowly becoming accustomed to living his life as a human. His first discovery had caught him off-guard, but luckily the one who had been around to witness it had been the nurse at the hospital. She had been surprised that even though he'd just woken up from a coma, that he didn't know how to control his bowels. That had been an awkward conversation.

Next he'd discovered his need for sleep, which had been a nuisance at first, but he'd gotten used to it eventually. The need to eat, he had anticipated. He forced himself to eat three meals a day, under Sam's advisement. He didn't enjoy food that much though ... not like Dean did. Burgers were okay, but every time he ate them he was reminded of their run-in with Famine. They had become much less appealing.

His relationship with Dean had changed as well. Sam and Bobby still treated him the same as they always had, but Dean ... Dean couldn't seem to get past the fact that they no longer had a super-powered being backing them up. He had been avoiding Castiel whenever he could, and always went out of his way to make sure they weren't alone together. Castiel wanted to talk to him about it, but he didn't know where to start.

A few weeks after his "descension", he, Dean and Sam were eating in a diner before checking into the motel a couple blocks away. Sam and Dean were currently engaged in an argument over sleeping arrangements.

"And _I'm_ sick of all the looks we get when we book _one_ room for _three guys_," Sam persisted.

"Hey, don't blame me if you're not secure enough with your masculinity, pretty-boy," Dean threw back.

"That's crap and you know it. Besides, I'm sick of crappy cots and sleeping on the floor," Sam lamented, pushing his food around on his plate.

Dean scoffed. "Fine, then I'll sleep on the floor again."

"Great, so you can wake up sore and pissed at me? Sorry, but no thanks," Sam declined.

Castiel watched them go back and forth with confusion, and a little amusement. He'd offered to get his own room before, but they had said that it was better if they were all together, and they didn't want Castiel out of their sight in case something happened that he couldn't handle. It had only been a little patronizing.

His attention settled on Sam when he'd finally declared that he was getting two rooms, plain and simple, and they could work out sleeping arrangements later.

Dean gritted his teeth, clearly prepared to start a new bout of bickering when Castiel decided to intervene.

"Dean, what is that?" he asked, pointing to his plate.

Dean's nostrils twitched a little before he glanced at Castiel, and then his food. "Lemon meringue pie," he spoke.

Castiel made a show of considering the pie before asking. "Perhaps I should order some."

That definitely got Dean's attention. "You want pie?"

Castiel shrugged. "I don't see why not." He waved his hand to signal the waitress, asking for another order of what Dean had. The waitress seemed to find this humorous, but said nothing as she left.

Dean looked around the table uncomfortably before settling his gaze on his pie.

Sam glanced between Castiel and Dean with a half-smirk on his face before excusing himself to go pay for the room_s_. Dean's head shot up, opening his mouth to protest something, but Sam was already gone.

The waitress came back a minute later with Castiel's pie, setting it on the table, glancing between the two that were left at the table before retreating with a skip in her step and a poorly concealed grin on her face.

Castiel turned the plate towards him, looking down at the piece of pie with interest. He held up the fork, wondering where to start. He'd never had pie before, so he didn't know where was the best place to start.

"Are you gonna eat that, or stare at it all day?" Dean questioned in a deep voice, making Castiel look up at him. Dean barely maintained eye contact with him for a second and a half before he looked back down at his own plate, breathing air out of his mouth.

Castiel wondered if Dean would ever just come out and tell him what was wrong, but he didn't want to push him. He angled the fork and dug into the pointed tip of the pie, gathering a small amount onto the fork to test it out. He brought it to his face, glancing at it with a curious expression on his face before bringing it to his lips. His tongue poked out to taste it, and he could have sworn that Dean jumped in his seat. Taking the plunge - so to speak - Castiel opened his mouth and the took the piece inside, scraping the remaining bits off the fork with his tongue and teeth as it passed back out of his mouth. He chewed a little, moving the pie around his mouth while his taste buds took in the new experience.

All of a sudden, it was as though a light bulb went off in his head. The complete taste hit him unexpectedly, and he couldn't wait for more. With an eager pace he piled more pie onto the fork and filled his salivating mouth once more. If the burgers had made him "so happy" before, he didn't know how to describe what the pie was doing to him. It was like heaven, and he didn't think that thought was even a little bit blasphemous. It was the closest thing to it he'd found on Earth.

A groan passed his lips without his consent, but he didn't mind. He probably wouldn't mind if he started screaming at the top of his lungs how amazing the pie was ... because it was amazing. It was ... ecstasy. Maybe. He wouldn't know. But if it was, he could definitely see what all the hype was about.

Dean was watching him, his mouth parted slightly with a strained expression on his face.

Castiel swallowed the fruit, crust and meringue in his mouth, causing his Adam's apple to bob up and down with the motion. Castiel watched Dean's eyes flicker to his throat, fixated on the lump as though it were something he'd never seen before. "Are you okay?" Castiel asked him.

Dean blinked, glancing up at him before looking away in a hurry once more. "I'm fine, Cas."

Castiel regarded him for a long moment before returning to his pie. The next bite was just as fulfilling as the others, maybe even more so, and the hand that rested on the table flattened out, thrumming in a pattern before smacking down against the table once more. "That's incredible," Castiel breathed, going for another bite.

Dean made a small, choked-off squeaking kind of noise, causing Castiel to abandon his pie once more to question Dean.

"If there is something wrong, I could go and find Sam for you," he offered.

Dean shook his head, staring at the table. "Definitely don't want Sam right now."

Castiel tilted his head thoughtfully. "Are you feeling ill?"

Dean shook his head again.

"I am confused," Castiel admitted.

Dean's eyes flared as he nodded. "That's an understatement."

He had a few forkfuls of pie left, and he decided to savor them. Eating each piece as though it were some gloriously precious piece of forbidden fruit that he would never again be able to taste.

When he was finished every morsel and crumb he pushed the plate away, cleaning the bits off of his lips with his tongue, a smile on his face.

Dean was practically rocking back and forth, staring straight ahead of him as though every muscle in his body was actively attempting to look anywhere but at Castiel.

"Dean, I can tell something is wrong," Castiel spoke, leaning forwards in his seat. "If you don't want Sam to help you, maybe there is something that I can do to assist you."

Dean groaned in response, throwing money down on the table before grabbing Castiel's arm and hauling him out of his seat and out the door. Neither of them noticed the waitress who was ogling the two of them alongside one of the busboys, whispering to each other about what a cute couple they made.

Dean marched to the motel in silence, pulling Castiel along behind him. When they arrived at the car parked in the lot Dean grabbed the key Dean had left for him, along with the note telling him which room it was for. Dean gripped the key in his hand all the way to the motel room, one thought and one thought only looping over and over in his mind. He contemplated just breaking the door down when the key gave him trouble on the first attempt, but then it gave way and he opened it the legal way. Dean hauled Castiel into the room, slamming the door behind him and tossing the key down.

Castiel wanted to ask why the scenic route, but he figured Dean would be explaining soon.

Dean paced around the small room before turning and rounding on Castiel. "Do you have _any_ idea what that - what _you_ do to me? Do you have any idea what you look like when you're ... devouring pie?"

Castiel looked back at him innocently, honestly not knowing. "No."

Dean exhaled in a sharp burst, running a hand through his hair. "Of course you don't."

Castiel chanced a step forward. "You could explain ... if you wanted to."

Dean glanced upwards at that, shaking his head as though cursing the heavens before his entire body launched forwards, wrapping Castiel up in his arms and ravishing his mouth.

Castiel froze momentarily when Dean's lips touched his, but after he realized what Dean was doing and what it meant he relaxed against him.

Dean could taste the remnants of the pie in Castiel's mouth and moaned, pulling him even closer. All of his reasons for not wanting to risk expressing his feelings to Cas, all of his worries about what might happen when he finally crossed that line disappeared from his mind, and it was all he could to not throw him on the bed and have his way with him.

As it turned out, he needn't have worried even about that, because moments later Castiel was pushing him towards the bed, wanting to discover all the new experiences he could that night.

And Dean was more than willing to guide him through each and every one. Twice.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_The end. _

_So, what did you think? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	2. Second Pie

_..._

_A Dean/Castiel fic. _

_Chapter Two. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, I was ego-stroked into writing this fic, lol. Well, Nyah86, I hope you like it. I wouldn't have written it otherwise. _

_Basically, this is the same scene from the last chapter, but from Dean's POV. _

_I hope you guys like this fic, I know I'll love writing it! _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

They were catching supper in a diner a couple blocks away from the motel they'd be staying at that night, and Dean was battling back and forth with his brother over the sleeping situation. For the last few weeks, they'd been sharing a room, all three of them. It was the safest way to sleep, Dean had argued, as Castiel wasn't used to his own mortality, and he didn't trust anyone but himself to keep him safe. Not that he would admit that last bit.

After Castiel had come back, everything that he'd been denying to himself, everything that he hadn't wanted to believe ... it had all hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't deny his feelings for the ex-angel anymore, but he wouldn't let himself act on them. Being human was hard enough for Castiel, he shouldn't have to deal with Dean's issues on top of that. Then there was also the fact that Dean didn't believe in a hundred years that Castiel would ever return his affections. So he kept his distance, he pulled away from Castiel. He did everything he could to make sure that he was never in a position where he might lose control of himself with the now-human.

And so, he argued with Sam, trying not to let it show how desperately he didn't want to be alone with Castiel.

"I'm sick of hashing this out with you, Sam," he said with a strong, determined voice.

"And _I'm _sick of all the looks we get when we book _one_ room for _three guys_," his annoying brother retorted.

"Hey, don't blame me if you're not secure enough with your masculinity, pretty-boy," he threw back at his brother, feeling internally awkward at those words. After all, his entire life he'd been a ladies man, through and through. But then Castiel pushed his way into his life ...

"That's crap and you know it," Sam told him. "Besides, I'm tired of crappy cots and sleeping on the floor."

Dean rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Fine, then I'll sleep on the floor again." He hadn't had a turn in almost a week, anyway.

Sam glared back at him. "Great, so you can wake up sore and pissed at me? Sorry, but no thanks."

Dean winced a little bit, knowing that he was usually grumpy after sleeping on the floor all night.

"You know, you can bitch all you want about it, but we're getting two rooms, simple as that," Sam declared, dropping his fork down onto his plate. "We can work out who's sleeping where later. Just deal with it."

Dean gritted his teeth, ready to throw back any other excuse he could think of when Castiel's voice cut through.

"Dean, what is that?" his voice asked, pointing at the food on Dean's plate.

Dean tried to maintain a cool exterior, but he thought his nostrils might have gave away his discomfort at having to answer a direct question from Castiel. He looked down at his pie, relaying, "Lemon meringue pie."

The ex-angel looked thoughtful before he stated, "Perhaps I should order some. It sounded like a question, as though he wasn't sure ... almost asking permission.

Dean's entire body came to life. "You want pie?" he asked, wondering if his voice really sounded that husky, or if it was just his imagination. He sorely hoped it was the latter.

Castiel shrugged from his seat. "I don't see why not."

Dean watched his raise his hand and call the waitress over, asking for another order of what Dean had. Dean didn't miss the knowing look on the woman's face, and he felt the urge to stomp on someone's foot. Luckily the waitress didn't make any questionable comments, and Dean looked around the table uncomfortably before finally settling his eyes on the pie in front of him.

Some amount of time passed in silence before Sam suddenly announced that he was leaving to pay for the rooms. Dean's eyes shot open in panic, opening his mouth to try and come up with a reason for his younger brother to stay put, but he was too late. He blamed Sam's gigantic legs for his ability to retreat so quickly.

Another awkward - for him - minute passed before the waitress returned with Castiel's pie, looking back and forth between the two men at the table with a grin on her face. Dean all-but told her to run for the hills, and then she skipped away. He watched the ex-angel turn and fiddle with the plate and fork, eyeing the pie in front of him without taking a bite. Seconds that felt like minutes went by, and then Dean blurted, "Are you gonna eat that, or stare at it all day?" He was being rude, but he couldn't help himself. It was either that, or jump the unsuspecting guy right there in the booth. _He just HAD to order pie?_

After regarding him for a moment - Dean could feel his eyes on him though he'd looked away - Castiel took his fork and dug into the tip of the pie, pulling just a little bit out for a taste. Dean couldn't help but watch as he brought it up and had some sort of mind-meld with it, and then the very tip of his pink tongue darted out to taste a little bit of it, and Dean nearly jumped out of his skin. He couldn't take much more of this. He was only human. Finally Castiel put the entire piece in his mouth, pulling the empty fork back out of his mouth. Dean watched his mouth move, imagining the ex-angel's tongue and teeth massaging and sinking into the sweet fruit and crust. He had to bite back a groan, clenching his jaw tight.

Suddenly Castiel's face lit up with excitement, and a moment later his eyes drifted towards the ceiling, a wicked grin on his face as he enjoyed the dessert. The expression was too sensual for Dean to ignore. When Castiel groaned Dean's mouth dropped open ever so lightly, feeling his breaths coming out more like pants. _Is it hot in here?_

His eyes fluttered to Castiel's throat as he swallowed, watching his Adam's apple bob in response.

A voice penetrated his dirty thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Dean blinked, his eyes moving without permission to meet Castiel's before he regained control and looked away. "I'm fine, Cas." He could feel those blue eyes on him again, but he held his ground, and eventually Castiel looked away, eating another bite. This time he saw Castiel's fingers dancing on the table out of the corner of his eye before the hand came down on the table, making Dean tense his already taut body.

"That's incredible," Castiel breathed far too hotly, going for another piece of the glorious treat, and Dean made a sound even he had never heard before, trying to contain his own cry/groan.

"If there is something wrong, I could go and find Sam for you," he heard Castiel offer.

Dean shook his head, fighting to hold onto his resolve. "Definitely don't want Sam right now."

"Are you feeling ill?"

Dean shook his head even harder.

"I am confused," the ex-angel admitted.

Dean held his eyes open, feeling his body jumping a bit as it fought the losing battle to control his urges. "That's an understatement." By the time Castiel finished his pie Dean was virtually rocking back and forth in his seat, fighting against every fiber in his being to keep his hands to himself. He kept replaying the conversation he'd had with Castiel when Famine had affected him. _"When I want to drink, I drink. When I want sex, I go get it. Same goes for a sandwich or a fight". "So, you're saying you're just well-adjusted?" "God, no. I'm just well-fed."_

Well, he was not well-fed anymore. His body was practically aching with need. And normally he could ignore it. Usually his own imagination suited him just fine. But lately that had been next to impossible to achieve, and he couldn't bring himself to find some bright-eyed, impressionable, bar-chick to satisfy his needs. Every time he even considered the idea, he felt even dirtier. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he didn't like it. Or maybe he did, too much. All he knew was that if Castiel didn't stop looking at him the way he did, and caring about him so damn much, he wouldn't be able to keep himself in line for much longer.

"Dean, I can tell something is wrong," Castiel said, his body leaning forwards in his seat. "If you don't want Sam to help you, maybe there is something that I can do to assist you."

And that was the straw that broke the damn camel's back. Dean groaned, fishing money out of his pocket and tossing it on the table before he roughly grabbed Castiel's arm and dragged him out of the seat and then the door of the diner, blocking everything else out of his mind. He continued that way until they reached the car in the motel parking lot. He poked his head in the door, pulling out the room key and number Sam had left him before shutting and locking the door, returning his quick pace. His knuckles were white from gripping the motel-room key so hard, but he barely noticed.

It stuck when he first turned the key in the lock, and he was about ready to just knock the stupid thing of its hinges, but the second turn worked, and then he and Castiel were in the room.

He paced around the small area, trying to gather his thoughts and calm himself down. "Do you have_ any_ idea what that - what _you_ do to me? Do you have any idea what you look like when you're ... devouring pie?" he asked, savoring the mental image in case things went badly later.

Castiel's expression was purely innocent. "No."

Dean shot all of the air out of his mouth in one swift breath, clutching his short hair with his hand. "Of course you don't," he breathed, wondering how to proceed.

Suddenly Castiel took a step closer to him. "You could explain ... if you wanted to."

And oh, how he wanted to. Did the ex-angel have any idea what he was doing to him? Was he less innocent than he seemed? There was only one way to find out. Dean looked up at the heavens, shaking his head and saying a silent prayer before his entire body surrounded Castiel, their lips sealing together as he ravished Castiel's mouth.

Castiel froze for a moment, and Dean hoped he hadn't been completely wrong, but then a miracle happened and Castiel relaxed against him, kissing him back ever so slightly.

Dean realized after a minute that he could taste the remnants of the dessert in Castiel's mouth, and it made him moan, pulling him even closer than before, if it was possible. All of his excuses, all of his worries were gone, and it was all he could do not to throw Castiel on the bed and have his wicked way with him.

As it turned out, he needn't have worried about that ... moments later Castiel was the one pushing Dean towards the bed, begging Dean to teach him all the things he'd been missing.

And Dean was more than willing to teach him a thing or two. Twice even. He made a mental note to thank Sammy for taking the other room that night.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_The end. _

_Well what did you guys think? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	3. Footsies

_..._

_A Dean/Castiel fic. _

_Chapter Three. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1._

_..._

_A/N: Okay, the idea for this chapter hit me at 6:57, Mountain Standard time ... lol. We'll see how long it takes me to get it all down and post it! _

_This next installment is based on the idea of Cas's first time playing footsies. This one carries on from the last two chapters, but I'm not sure if all of the chapters I do (if I do more) will be continuous. _

_Alright, let's get on with it, shall we? _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it! _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Dean and Castiel had been a "couple" for about a week. They kept it secret from Sam and Bobby, not knowing how either of them would react, or if it would affect how they operated as a "unit".

They were enjoying the beginning part of the relationship, plus the added excitement of keeping it from everyone.

One afternoon they were in yet another diner, pouring over notes while Sam typed away on his laptop. They had just finished a two-day recon on the devil's activities, and were going over the information they had gathered, and how they could use it to their advantage.

Castiel was sitting next to Sam at the table, Dean on the other side. They didn't always sit that way, but Dean decided to use this to his advantage. Under the guise of picking up a dropped fry, he scouted under the table, mapping out the placement of Castiel's and Sam's feet. He adjusted his position in the seat, feeling like a twelve-year old as he casually stretched his leg out and made contact with Castiel's foot.

The ex-angel's head popped up, glancing at Dean with a confused/interested expression on his face.

Dean grinned in response, returning his face to normal when Sam's head moved. He kept an eye on Sam's movements while he pretended to be reading the pages in front of him, and a few seconds later he began to move his foot against Castiel's again.

This time there was no doubt in Castiel's eyes that Dean had meant to do that, and after a little less-than-inconspicuous wiggling, Dean managed to tug his foot out of his boot, lowering it to the floor. He brought his foot back up, his socked-foot allowing for more movement.

With a quirked eyebrow he motioned for Castiel to do the same, and though he wasn't entirely sure what was going on, he complied, sliding his shoe off easier than Dean had.

Dean wouldn't admit that when their near-naked feet touched under the table in the diner, a minor skip went through his heart. It was more erotic than cute, but he felt both feelings at the same time. He couldn't remember the last time he'd played footsies with someone.

Castiel's movements were awkward at first, and he kept glancing over at Sam, but after Dean cleared his throat and flared his eyes at him, telling him silently to quit being so awkward, Castiel relaxed a little bit, and began moving his foot against Dean's with more purpose.

Dean bit back a smirk as he began to slide his foot higher up until he passed Castiel's ankle, caressing the calf and dragging it back down.

A sigh passed Castiel's lips, and Dean shifted in his seat, pleased that he was stirring such a reaction from him.

Sam glanced up, looking at Castiel, who immediately flipped the page he was looking at, staring down at it intently.

Dean almost chuckled, enjoying the show.

After a moment, when Sam had looked back at his laptop, Castiel returned the gesture, sliding his foot up inside Dean's jeans and toying with the top of his sock, spreading his first and second toes before he began moving his foot up and down against his skin.

Dean's eyes widened in response at the movement, blinking at the ex-angel.

It was Castiel's turn to smirk, happy that he could make Dean as nervous as he made him.

This went on for almost ten minutes, and Dean was practically panting. Castiel was faring no better, and finally Dean couldn't take it anymore.

He removed his foot from where it was wrapped around Castiel's and shoved it back into his boot, gathering his papers. Castiel looked at him in confusion, probably thinking he'd done something wrong, but Dean inclined his head, motioning towards the door and mouthing _five minutes_, before he said to Sam, "I'm heading back to the room, I think I have some stuff there I can cross-reference with."

Sam shrugged. "Whatever. Don't drink too much."

Dean rolled his eyes, smacking his brother as he walked out of the diner, and motioning to Castiel once more before he walked out of the diner, hoping he would be able to come up with a believable excuse without arousing suspicion.

For Castiel's first time playing footsies, he was pretty damn good at it.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_The end. _

_Short, I know, but I didn't think it would be too long. _

_What did you guys think? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
